


of rope, guns, and roses

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hell, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: The Phantomhive family ran the biggest gang in New York, or at least they did until they were shot and killed in their own home in front of their five year old son. Now it's twelve years later and Ciel Phantomhive has been forced to become the leader of a gang known as 'The Watchdogs,' controlling 90% of New York's underworld with the help of his best friend Alois and the family butler Tanaka. Although to everybody else he seems like a normal 17 year old boy, not only does he run the underworld but he also has to run his parents' company and work on finding their killers so he can finally get his revenge. That is until his best friend gets into a relationship with a demon starting a never-ending drama filled with abuse and constant misunderstandings.





	1. a party

“Get off your phone and come down already!!” An annoyingly hyper voice echoed through the halls. Ciel groaned in response as he pulled the blankets up over his head. Maybe if I don’t respond he’ll go away.. After having known Alois for almost his whole life Ciel knew it was futile but a boy could dream.. Couldn’t he? Ciel could hear steps getting louder as they approached his room until suddenly he heard the door slam open as something heavy pounced on top of him. 

“Go away. I don’t wanna go to another damn party. Each one is worse than the last.” He mumbled into the pillow. If he wasn’t stubborn about it, he’d only end up forced to go to even more parties which was absolutely unacceptable.

“Nooo. Ciel~ You have to come with me! Claude is gonna be there and you know I just won’t be able to control myself around him. You have to protect my honor.” Alois pulled down the blankets to see the side of his friend’s face, all flushed from being under the heat of the blanket for so long.

Ciel pouted. “You’re such a liar. You just want me to go so you can make out with me so Claude gets jealous.”

Alois grinned and stood up. “Maybe you’re right but either way you’re coming with me. I let you drag me to that boring-ass convention last weekend so this time it’s my turn to choose what we do.”

“Fine okay whatever I’ll come with you. Just give me a second to grab my notebook and get dressed. I’ll be down in a second.”

“Okie dokie! I’ll be in the car. Don’t take too long~” Once Alois had finally departed Ciel sighed in relief. Standing up, he walked over to his dresser where he kept his current notebook. Ciel wasn’t the type to get attached to physical items but his notebooks were special. His notebooks where he could write anything. They contained everything from emotional ramblings to sketches of demonic circles or random pieces of poetry. Ever since his parents died, he’d needed an outlet. He hadn’t cried at the funeral to the horror of all who attended. In fact it would probably seem like he hadn’t been affected at all to anybody who didn’t really know him. The only people who knew how hurt he really was were the family servants and his best friend Alois. Alois was the only person who could even have the smallest possible idea of the desperation and vindictiveness that Ciel had pushed down throughout the years, hiding and nursing until the resentment was almost unbearable. Of course, whenever he got upset Ciel could write in his journal or of course he could always kill someone.

The blue-eyed seventeen year old shoved the notebook in his bag before running down the stairs, outside to the car where he sat down in the passenger seat. Alois pulled out of the driveway before Ciel could even put his seat belt on.  
“Okay so you already know Claude is gonna be there but what I didn’t tell you is that it’s actually at Claude’s house! I heard Claude has a brother too so if you change your mind about the whole asexual thing.. Anybody related to Claude is probably pretty tasty.”

“Yeah I’m sure..” Ciel looked out the window with his good eye, not really paying attention to anything Alois chattered on about. “You know if you really want Claude that badly maybe you shouldn’t be so clingy with him all the time. You’re probably overwhelming him.”

The blond glanced over at Ciel pouting. “I am not clingy!! I just.. Know what I want” He winked at Ciel, who only made a gagging sound in response. “Besides, that’s why you’re here. Claude’s just playing hard to get. I know he wants me, he just needs to know that I have other options so he should stake his claim soon. I’m getting impatient~ Anyways.. How’s your uhm hunt been going?” Trancy’s voice got a bit softer with his question, aware that it was still quite a touchy subject.

Ciel hesitated before answering. “There hasn’t been much progress if I’m being perfectly honest with you. I got a tip in a few months ago, but it didn’t turn out to lead to much of anything..”

“Oh that’s too bad!” Alois laughed awkwardly. “Hey if it’s stressing you out too much I can always-”

Ciel’s face flushed in embarrassment. “Ahh nono. It’s okay really. You have Claude now. We should really stop fooling around. We already agreed we need to stay friends.”

“More like friends with ben-”

“Oh! Look Alois we’re here!” He hastily spluttered, before dashing out the door as soon as the car stopped. Alois just laughed, following him out.

“Aw you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed” He was ignored as Ciel walked up to the door with confidence, only to come face to face with the most attractive man he’d ever seen.

“I suppose you’re here for my brother’s party?” The stranger looked down at him with a smirk decorating his perfectly proportioned face.

“Unfortunately.” The mini Phantomhive tried to seem as disinterested as possible as he looked at a particularly fascinating piece of moss on the side of the estate.

“You’re much cuter than his usual conquests. Are you sure you don’t want something with a bit more.. Substance.” The attractive man licked his lips seductively.

Ciel turned around swiftly, looking straight up into the blood red eyes of his new.. “For your information dog I have no interest in your brother just as I have no intrest in you or anybody else for that matter. So, I would appreciate it if you moved out of the way so I can find your couch and sit there while I wait for this nonsense to be over-with.”

This apparently only made the dark haired man smirk even more. “Hey! Ciel are you being rude to Sebastian? I thought I told you to try being polite for once.” Alois had finally caught up to them at the door to the long awaited party.

“What need do I have to be polite? He was the one who was completely rude as soon as I knocked on the door. It was completely uncalled for!” Alois just rolled his eyes.

“Mhm I’m sure it was.” He gave Ciel a sloppy kiss on the cheek before sliding past Sebastian into the house. “Sorry about him Sebastian but I need to find Claude~” Ciel didn’t even have time to be angry with Alois for ditching him as the blond was already long gone. 

“No interest in anybody hmm?” Sebastian leered at him, but Ciel had already crawled under him in an escape to really.. Anywhere else. Sebastian just grinned. This was going to be fun. He could just tell.


	2. sex demons and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a creepy demon. Claude is a confusing hypocrite. Alois gets fucked.

The party was loud and crowded. The house was huge but they had clearly managed to get enough people despite that. Ciel shivered in discomfort as he squeezed through the packs of people that surrounded him. Eventually he finally popped out of the drunk crowd right in front of a grand staircase. Shrugging to himself, Ciel trotted up the steps in search of a more quiet room to write in. The first door on his right was closed so Ciel put his ear up against the door, only to hear his best friend calling out Claude’s name in ecstasy. 

“How the fuck are they at it already. He only left me at the door five minutes ago.” He mumbled to himself resentfully, walking down the hall to a room three doors down. This time when he pressed his ear against the door he heard nothing. Pushing the door open slowly, Ciel was relieved to find that the room was empty. It was a rather plain bedroom. The only four items in the room were a black bed with black sheets, a black desk, a black dresser, and a black bookcase filled with horror movies and books like the Gormenghast trilogy and the complete works of Neil Gaiman. Ciel couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Man this guy must be more depressed than me.” Nonetheless, Ciel went over to the bed, plopping down on his stomach so he could write in his journal. 

05/21/2017

__

_Alois dragged me to another awful party today, only to ditch me while he gets fucked by Claude. The party is in a nice house which means there might actually be people of worth here to make connections with, but honestly I’m just not in the mood. I hit another dead end last week. One of my clients said he had a tip for me and it cost me almost $3000 to convince him to tell me. I could have tortured him instead but I was in a good mood. Of course it turned out to be a dead end so I had to end up having Undertaker torture him anyways. Ugh. Anyways, the company is doing fine as always I got another distributor in India thanks to Prince Soma and all the factories seem to be running smoothly._

__

_Alois tells me that some of my watchdogs have been rather out of sorts lately. Apparently they’re more bloodthirsty than usual. A new shipment of rifles and cocaine came in recently which might have something to do with it. Personally, I think they’re just scared. I read in the papers that there’s been a few deaths recently that we were not responsible for. If it was one of us, it wouldn’t have been in the papers. They all know that. I’m just hoping it won’t get too out of control. It gives me a headache, especially considering finals are next week. School is so pointless and the worst part is that even after it’s done for the summer I still have two massive projects to take care of. At least I have Tanaka to manage the company and Alois to manage my.. People. But of course you already knew all that._

__

-Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel sighed in fatigue as he shut the notebook. Everything was so dismal and ordinary, yet somehow still annoyingly difficult to deal with. 

“It’s not every day I get to see somebody as cute as you already spread out for me as soon as I come into my bedroom.” A familiar voice echoed through the room causing Ciel to jump in surprise. 

He blushed. “I am NOT cute! And I wouldn’t be in your bedroom if you hadn’t left the door unlocked during a giant party. At least I’m not having sex.”

Sebastian just smirked. Again. “I suppose you’d be right.. Has anybody ever told you you have a delicious soul?”

“E-excuse me?” He wasn’t scared. A Phantomhive never gets scared, but a guy this creepy would make anybody nervous. Ciel couldn’t help but reach slowly for the revolver he always kept in his pants.

“I know who you are little Phantomhive. Alois told Claude that you’re the leader of the Watchdogs? Who would have known their master is so cute?”

Ciel could feel himself shaking now. He was gonna kill that little blond bitch he called his friend. ”And who the fuck do you think you are? If you know who I am you must also know that I could have you killed in the blink of an eye.”

Sebastian laughed as he walked towards the bed. “There’s no need to be on edge little master. I’m sure if my brother knew how yummy you are he’d be all over you, although I suppose your friend is more his type.. He’s never had much patience for the disobedient ones. I on the other hand will have quite a bit of fun breaking you.” The demon’s smile was both malicious and filled with lust as he put his hand on the earl’s head. 

Ciel slapped the hand away violently. “Ha! You think you could break me? You’re more stupid than I thought. You’re nothing more than a mangy dog. You should be honored I’ve been in your room at all.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed red, but Ciel was too quick. He rolled off the bed and dashed out of the room, pushing through the crowds of people until he finally got to the car. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath. Asthma’s a bitch. After a few minutes he texted Alois.

_I left the party. Get a ride home from your fuckbuddy. If you ask nicely I might come back to pick you up._

-Ciel

He drove away, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching him through the window

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


As soon as Alois had gotten past Sebastian at the door, he ran up the steps to Claude’s room, slamming the door open to jump on Claude kissing him quickly and sloppily. “I missed you Claude, but what’s the point of having a party if you’re not gonna hang out with people?”

Claude kissed back slowly, resting his hands on the blond’s ass squeezing softly. “I needed an excuse to have your little friend over. His soul smelled good when I dropped you off last week.” 

Alois pouted. “I brought him for you like you asked but why would you want to meet him anyways? I thought I was all you need.”

Claude had already started stripping Alois of his clothes, biting a line of hickies down his neck. “You’re mine. You belong to me and nobody else.”

Alois moaned in delight as Claude palmed him through his underwear. “Yes! I’m yours b-but you’re mine too Claude all we need is eachother. I love you so much.” Claude flipped him over so Alois was spread across the bed in nothing but a pair of now wet underwear. Claude didn’t respond as he stripped the underwear off and pulled down his own pants. Alois moaned. “Y-you know he’d never agree to this like I do. He wouldn’t accept a demon. He wouldn’t be what you need.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Claude growled as he raised up the blond’s hips to take a but plug. “Do I need to get out another gag? I got you a knew one.”

“N-no sir.”

“This will be quick I smelled your friend walking past our room a moment ago.” He pulled out the butt plug with a swift pop before replacing it with his own hardness.

“S-see this is why I-I’m the only one y-” He couldn’t breathe. Strong hands were placed on his neck, choking him with certainty. 

“Shut up. Don’t talk about my friend while I’m fucking you. Unless you’d rather it was him inside you? I know you have.” Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Alois nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were done, Alois lay on top of Claude drawing patterns with his finger on his chest while Claude rubbed his thumb lightly along the bruises left on the blond’s neck.

“It’s gonna look weird if I wear a scarf in May.”

“Then don’t. Let everybody see who you belong to.”

“...Hey Claude?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you want Ciel so badly? Why do you get so jealous with me but then you tell me that you’d prefer my best friend?”

“He has a good soul.”

“That’s it?! Don’t I have a good soul? Don’t I satisfy you? I thought you said that all you need is to feed on the submissiveness and sex of a soul you’re in contract with.”

“That’s true.”

Then why do you need him?”

“Alois?”

“What.”

“Shut up.”

“...Okay.”


	3. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both in denial ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter but it's kinda important and I'm already working on the next one idk if anybody is actually even reading this but I have a lot of ideas and plans tbh this might be like really long

Claude was asleep when Alois finally woke up on top of him. It was dark out and Alois checked his phone with bleary eyes. 1:30 AM. The high brightness gave him a headache.

“Fuck.” He glanced down at Claude, rubbing the sores on his neck in discomfort. He read the text from Ciel quickly before stumbling around the room trying to get dressed quietly without waking up Claude. He didn’t understand why that bastard was so possessive over him only to go crazy after Ciel. It wasn’t fair. As much as he loved Ciel it pissed him off to no end that he was always the one to be getting all the attention.

Once he was finally dressed he stumbled out of the room heading down the stairs to the couch where Sebastian was relaxing comfortably seemingly doing.. Nothing?

“Does Claude really care about me?”

Sebastian turned to look at Alois. “He’s a demon. What do you think?”

“Well I know that obviously but is there something really wrong with my soul? I mean I need him. I-I mean I don’t know if I really love him. That might be kind of weird so soon but I try so hard for him I do everything he says. I think about him all the time. If he’s upset I do my best to make him happy and when he’s happy I try to keep it that way, but somehow he’s never done the same thing for me. He’s never really been nice to me at all honestly but I think he wants me he always gets jealous..”

Sebastian just shrugged. “If you want I can give you a ride home.” Alois knew that Sebastian was probably just wanting an excuse to be a creep. Neither brother usually had anything really nice to say about the other so the blond’s knowledge of Sebastian was rather unflattering.

“..Fine.”

Sebastian grinned. “Wonderful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Ciel got home from the party he groaned into his pillow in frustration. That bastard was just so-so infuriating! How dare he treat a Phantomhive like that? People had most definitely underestimated him before but this was different. This made Ciel mad in a whole new sort of way. The way Sebastian talked down to him made him both.. Angry and excited. Honestly he hadn’t had more fun in years which of course only pissed him off even more

“Goddamnit!” His bedroom door creaked open and Ciel looked up with a flush on his face. 

“Young master? Is everything okay?” The worried voice of one of his most trusted confidants’ echoed throughout the room.

“Yes. Thank you Tanaka I’m quite alright..”

“Are you sure young master? I couldn’t help but notice you’re rather out of sorts. Excuse my curiosity but did something happen at the party which you and young master Alois attended?”

Ciel turned around to face the butler. “There was a man there named Sebastian and the way he spoke to me was so condescending and rude I can’t stand him!” 

Tanaka smiled. “Ah yes I understand now. Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me.”

“And what secret would you be referring to?”

Tanaka’s eyes were twinkling now. “That man Sebastian? You like him.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. “I-I do not! He’s a horrible despicable man. I hate him. Besides even if he was less horrid I still wouldn’t like him like that. I don’t need anybody especially not that-that dog!”

“Mhm but of course. Dinner is ready for you and Alois if he returns in time.”

“Of course. Thank you Tanaka.”


	4. a new arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast is made, but only one person gets a chance to eat it

“When did you get home?” A sleepy Ciel asked Alois with a yawn.

Alois merely glanced at Ciel venomously. “Around two.. Which you would know if you hadn’t ditched me. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Oh well excuse me for not wanting to sit outside of the door while you and Claude fucked. Sorry but getting abused really isn’t my thing.”

“Claude does not abuse me he’s never made me do anything I don’t wish to do.” Alois was indignant. How dare Ciel accuse Claude of abuse when the only thing wrong with the relationship was Ciel himself. A knock on the door interrupted them from their breakfast causing Tanaka to sigh in relief. Suddenly a familiar 'prince’ barged in through the door. “What’s the point of knocking if you're just gonna come in no matter what?” Alois spat it out treating Soma as though he had committed a great wrong.

The prince only sniffed. “It's the polite thing to do! I smell breakfast. Thank you for creating such a feast for me upon my arrival little lords!” With that, the Indian sat down at the table and began feasting on the pancakes that had been ignored because of the earlier bickering.

“What brings you to my Mansion so early in the morning Soma?” Ciel asked politely with only a twinge of left over disdain.

“Oh! Right well Agni and I came to deliver some news.” His voice softened. “There have been too many feuds down in the city lately and the police are starting to take notice. Lizzie does her best to keep them off the trail but there's only so much she can do. My shipment came in alright yesterday, but there's been quite a few.. strange occurrences lately and the men are scared. Lau says some guns have been missing and one of the stolen guns showed up covered in blood under the bridge yesterday.Grell said she took care of it so it's all under wraps but we talked and thought it was about time to let you know..”

“Fuck.” Ciel muttered under his breath and turned to Alois. “Did you know about this or were you too busy fucking Claude to actually run our fucking gang?!”

At least Alois had the decency to look a bit sheepish now. “Well actually I did know about it I suppose I just got a bit uhm distracted?”

“This is only more proof that that horrible man is a horrible influence on you. All we need is eachother and since when have you ever neglected our business just for a guy? It’s not like you-” That was when there was another knock on the door.. And again the door was opened on its own only to reveal one of the only people Ciel absolutely did not want to see again. “How did you find out where I live?”

“Oh didn’t Alois tell you? I gave him a ride home this morning and he said I could come over for breakfast as thanks.”

“...”

Alois was quick to defend himself. “I was uhm well I said a lot of different things I was really tired and you know how I am and-”

There was a knock at the door. 

“Brother what are you doing here?” Claude irritation made Alois flinch which made Ciel narrow his eyes in suspicion.

“Oh Claude I must have forgotten to mention it but Alois actually invited me over for breakfast although I can’t imagine what you would be doing here..”

Suddenly out of the blue, the prince of the drug trade managed to speak up pointing loudly at the two brothers. “Ciel! Do you not know who they are?” Everybody looked at Soma in confusion. “They’re demons.” Alois was all red for some reason.

“What? Demons? Demons.. Aren’t real”

Luckily Alois was ignored as everybody listened to Prince Soma explain. “The demons are two brothers known in the criminal underworld for killing thousands of people of every class all the time. You can tell when they’ve killed because the bodies have always.. Well their victims are known for.. They have sex with their victims before they’re killed. And when the victims die they’re usually drained of blood, but it’s not like vampires there’s no holes really..”

Sebastian just smirked while Claude glared at Soma while Ciel asked a question. “Of course I have no problems believing that these two are dirty murderers, but do you have a reason for believing that these two are those specific killers?”

“Oh like we’re so much better Ciel. We run the biggest gang in New York. We deal guns and drugs and don’t act like you don’t know that your men have done some pretty horrible things.”

Ciel glared at Alois. “Well that may be true but I do my best to run the underground with class unlike some people. I keep it all going smoothly on my own. Without me it’d anarchy.”

“Oh right because Soma was just making all the problems up before.”

“You two are quite cute when you’re fighting.”

“I know it’s them because the demons are known to a select few for having unnatural red and yellow eyes. Agni says he’s seen men such as them on more than one occasion.”

“Is this true?”

It was Alois who responded to Ciel. “Actually yeah I think it is.”

The room was silent for a moment. “Well then.” Ciel cleared his throat. “How would you two like a job?”

It was silent again until suddenly Sebastian laughed. “Aw little lord are you asking me for help? I’ll help if you if you really need me.” Sebastian leaned into the lord’s face and Ciel shivered, uncomfortable with the breath against his cheek.

He blushed. “Of course I don’t need you! I just want to use you and if you really are the demons then I can have my gang protect you as long as you do exactly what I say.”

“And what if I don’t need your protection? What if there’s something else I want?” Ciel didn’t answer. “Well I suppose I shall take your offer as will my brother, but only on one condition. While we’re in your service we wish to reside in your house with you and Alois.”

Alois looked rather excited all of a sudden. “Yes! Deal.”

Ciel didn’t even get a chance to speak again, as Soma had already begun explaining the situation to Sebastian and Alois was kissing Claude like they hadn’t seen each other in a million years. Ciel sighed and laid his head on the table. Karma was a bitch. He never should have complained about being bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write so muchh it's so bad i'm sorry


	5. He was happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Ciel? Not in this chapter. RIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm the one writing this and I know what's gonna happen but I'm already like soo done with Claude like ugh wtf why. Anyways Idk what's up with my version of Undertaker but hey it is an AU after all.

Ciel was avoiding him. Sebastian knew it for a fact. He also knew that Ciel knew that he knew he was avoiding him. It was horrible. Claude was sharing a room with the twink but of course Sebastian was forced to stay in an entirely different wing of the castle away from Ciel. Why did he always choose the most difficult ones?

“Bassy I heard you started working for a certain gang leader? I know you’ve always wanted to get closer to me, but I didn’t think you’d go this far!”

Sebastian smiled fondly, rolling his eyes. “I was planning on telling you but I figured you’d figure it out soon enough anyways. You’ve always been infuriating like that..”

“Yes I have haven’t I?” Grell tapped her chin contemplatively. “But you love me anyways~” She leaned into him, falling into his lap. 

She was shoved off less than a second later. “Barely.”

“Oh of course how could I forget about you darling Ciel. Don’t worry I know he’s your number one. How’s that going anyways? Is he still.. Well..”

“Unfortunately yes. He’ll come around eventually. Anyways I must be going now I have business to take care of and people to kill. Alois gave Claude a list and Claude gave me the list so those two can make ‘love’ together.”

Grell waved goodbye but Sebastian had already departed leaping from the tops of buildings. Aleister Chamber was going to die today and Sebastian was sure his soul would be overcooked at best. People like him always were. Soma had explained the inner workings of the gang to Sebastian and Claude (who wasn’t paying attention) the morning previous. Basically there were many different ranks with Alois and Ciel at the top. They then gave directions to their most trusted associates who carried them out making an environment where more minor crime against the gang could slide if nobody made a big deal out of it. They were criminals after all and even if they wanted to smuggle drugs and guns and control the city with grace, that wasn’t really possible when your main workers are murderers and rapists. It was only when somebody did something major or insolent against the Phantomhive name that Alois and Ciel decided their first in commands would take time out of their daily routines to deal with it. Most of them had separate jobs as well after all.

It was due to the many attacks against the watchdogs that Soma had thought it best to inform Ciel what was going on. The plan was to test Sebastian and test the waters to see how large the problem really was. All Sebastian had to do was kill Aleister in a way that people would help people understand what happens if you go against a Phantomhive

Aleister had high ranks among the Watchdogs but it wasn’t a secret to anybody that he was using his influence to steal minor drugs and trick children into accompanying him, selling them to many rather sketchy locations. Alois had previously decided that it wasn’t so major that it needed much attention, but he would be the most obvious person to kill to get some attention from anybody else thinking of getting corrupted.

But, as much as Sebastian liked killed and as much as he liked eating souls. He was really only doing it for Ciel, not that his little lord would be ready to understand quite yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ohh! Claude! Ahh! Please, please I need it fuck me harder I want you so bad.” The bell on his soul’s collar jingled lightly as he was pounded into the mattress. Claude growled, ripping the flesh of Alois’ already badly damaged neck as Alois screamed in pain and pleasure. The smell of fresh blood only made him harder as the blond’s handcuffs had been tight enough to gash deep cuts into his skin. “Ahh Claude I’m cumming!” Alois was so fragile. He always had been. They’d been ‘together’ for a little less than a year already.

Claude grunted. “If I’d known you’d be so noisy when we met I never would have fucked you.”

“Aww Claude~ You love it.”

Claude glared at Alois and slapped him hard across the face. “Don’t contradict me! Who do you belong to?”

Alois didn’t cry. No matter how much it hurt he would never cry. Claude knew that, even if he did secretly long for the day he could finally make the blond break down in tears, collapsed on the floor covered in blood and sperm and maybe piss? Anything to really prove to him how little he really mattered.

“You love me though right Claude?” It was so quiet, Claude might not have been able to hear it if he wasn’t a demon.

He slapped the blond again. “I thought I asked you who you belong to?”

“..You sir. I belong to you Claude Faustus.”

Claude finally smiled for the first time that night. “Yeah that’s right. You’re my little slut.” Alois just nodded, looking at the ground. He looked so pretty all broken and sad. Claude cupped his face with his hand whispering. “Mine.” He thrust into Alois one more time laughing as Alois cried out in pain, and came harder than he had all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alois was happy. At least, he thought he was happy. Claude made him happy. Even if Claude wasn’t always the nicest Alois knew that deep down he really loved him. He was just in denial like Ciel was about Sebastian. Honestly it just made Alois happy to be able to serve his love and be around him. He would never be able to survive without Claude. Sure he and Ciel went back way farther but it wasn’t the same. Even if they had sex once or twice it was so.. Awkward. Things with Claude were so intense and exciting! It didn’t matter if they were negative a little bit. Every relationship has its ups and downs. Ciel still just didn’t really understand their relationship dynamic.

“Alois?”

“Yes sir?”

“Go get me some blood okay? Or go bring me somebody I can kill. I don’t really care what you do but if I hurt you anymore you’ll die which would be super inconvenient. Finding an obedient fuckdoll is so hard these days. Anyways sex makes me hungry. If you’re not back in two hours I’ll assume you’ve failed and I’ll go fuck your little friend.”

The blond’s eyes brightened suddenly! He loves me! He cares about me! See he doesn’t want me to die. Of course his mind always took out the good bits. “Thank you for letting me do this I won’t let you down!” He ran off as fast as he could, ignoring the stinging pains coming from seemingly everywhere on his body.

Finally he arrived at the ‘home’ of their resident torturer Undertaker. “Hey! Undertaker? Would you mind if I took one of your victims for a little while? I need somebody to kill.” He yelled out, voice echoing throughout the room. Suddenly a voice was heard out from behind him.

“I see it’s me you’ve come to see! But what do you have to offer me? I require jokes and the minimum is three. As you know I give nothing out for free.”

“Oh! There you are okay okay uhm so well.. How about I give you a hundred bucks instead?”

…”Deal.” Alois was given somebody who honestly looked half dead already. It took him a while to drag the dead weight back to the mansion but eventually he succeeded with ten minutes to spare. 

Claude yawned. “I thought you’d never get back. Honestly you’re such a failure Alois. I’ll call you later if I need your services. I wish to eat in peace.

Alois just smiled. “Okay!” As he skipped away he wiped away a single tear that nobody else would see. He was happy.


	6. break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title

Ciel was crying. He knew it wasn't noble for a Lord of his stature to cry, but he was still a teenager. He was stressed. Even if he tried to do something relaxing he could never really get in the right headspace to enjoy it. He had always been all alone and he definitely didn't need anybody but now that Alois was never around anymore he felt a lot more lonely than usual.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. “I could help you with that.” Ciel stopped crying, but he didn't remove his face from the pillow. He could feel a weight straddling his back, lifting up his shirt as Sebastian kneaded strong hands into his back. Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ears. “Somebody hasn't gotten laid in a while. You're so tense. There's no need to be so stressed.. you have me now.” 

Ciel couldn't help but moan in pleasure. “S-Stop it get off me!” He tried to move but the larger man was too much so Ciel was eventually forced to just stay still. His hands were so warm and they felt so good. He wasn't sure how long it lasted. He had melted into the bed, Sebastian could have gotten away with so much. The demon’s hands dipped lower and lower to the waistband of his pants until suddenly he stopped, got up, and left in silence.. “What the fuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alois was in his own room for once. He stared up at the ceiling in confusion. Everything was so messed up lately. Alois didn't look up when someone entered the room. He knew it was Ciel. He didn't have to look. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m confused.”

“Me too.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

This time Alois did look up. “Why?”

“We haven't done it since you got with Claude and I miss you.”

Alois thought about it for only a short moment. “Okay yeah. Come over here.”

Ciel stepped across the room lighting before sitting on the side of the bed leaning back to kiss Alois. When he broke off the kiss he looked into the blond’s eyes. “Why did we stop this. When did everything change. It's just all so wrong.” Alois grabbed Ciel’s wrist, pushing down onto the bed. Ciel had never looked more beautiful tenn when he was underneath Alois; or on top of Alois; or naked with Alois. Maybe Ciel was just always gorgeous. Alois took his shirt of gently leaving soft kisses down his chest. He felt a hand pulling his hair. Looking up into Ciel’s eyes he was surprised to see that they were filled with tears. “You never answered my question.”

Alois sighed, resting his forehead against Ciel’s chest. “You know I love you right?” Ciel looked away.

“Then why did we break up? Why do you let Claude treat you that way? You don’t need to rely on him so much.”

“We were lonely. We were empty and all we had was each other.”

“Yes! And that’s all we needed. That’s all we need.”

“Ciel why are you so upset about this? We both agreed that it was over. You said you thought the sex was only making us farther apart. You said it was awkward and you didn’t want to ruin our friendship by making it more complicated.”

“YOU said that.” Ciel sat up quickly. “YOU were the one who started everything when you started sleeping in my bed and I loved you. I still love you and YOU were the one who ended it. You got bored. You decided I was too boring for you when you met Claude at that bar and he fawned all over you. He treated you like shit and you loved it because he paid attention to you. Well guess what I paid attention to you too. I accepted it when you left because I knew you were never really in love with me. We were friends with benefits and it was all because of you.”

“Okay so maybe I left, sure but there’s nothing wrong with Claude. You’re not any better than him just because you held my hand at the movies instead of fucking me in the bathroom. You’re just a romantic. Well guess what I’m not! You were miserable with me do you think I didn’t notice how you cried yourself to sleep? You left me in bed by myself almost every night.”

“...I’m sorry.” Ciel was sobbing now. “I was just scared. You were my best friend and you’re right I was miserable but I loved you so much I didn’t want it to end.”

“I-I was your best friend? What am I now then?”

“You’re my manager.” He turned away. “I refuse to watch my best friend be abused by some psychopath, but you always seem to choose him over me. Don’t worry though this isn’t an ultimatum. Consider this a goodbye.”

“So I suppose you’re doing all this so you feel better about letting Sebastian fuck you?” Alois spat it out only to be slapped immediately by Ciel.

“Get out of my house. Take Claude and Sebastian with you. If you don’t leave by tomorrow you’re fired. I expect you know how to do your job. If anything comes up you can communicate with Tanaka.”

“You know what Ciel? Fuck you. I knew you were a needy little bitch but I never thought you could get any worse than me. All I did was have a little fun and you’re just crying like a baby. So much for being a noble ‘Phantomhive.’ Ha! Nobody knows you better than me and you can push everybody else away and pretend that you’re okay being alone but you know what? I’m not in denial like you are. I may have lost my best friend but at least I have Claude. He loves me and if you can’t see that well honestly I just pity you. You’re pathetic.” He spat on Ciel’s shoes before storming out in a furious rage. 

Once Alois was gone Ciel whispered so softly it would have been inaudible even if somebody was there to hear. “Was I ever really your friend? Was I ever anything to you?” Then, Ciel threw up.


	7. a contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you thank you thank you for reading!! All the comments make me really happy honestly I love to reread them I'm so honored people actually take the time to think about my writing and write such long comments ah honestly I tried responding but I'm just too awkward ^^

“Why are you still here?” Sebastian opened his eyes to see the unhappy face of his little lord. 

“The real question is why are you in my room? Did you finally decide you wanna try me out?” Ciel stamped his foot on the ground adorably.

“This is not your room anymore! Didn't anybody tell you??”

“Oh I understand.” Sebastian stood up

“Thank god.” Ciel sighed in relief, finally relaxing his tense muscles.

“I will begin moving my things into your room.”

“What?? No!” Ciel tried to deny it but after a few seconds he just sat down on the ground. “Hey Sebastian?”

“Yes my Lord?”

“What can you tell me about demons?”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed red. “Anything you want to know.”

“Well you’d better start talking then.”

Sebastian sat back down on the bed. “Alright, but only if you come sit on my lap. The floor doesn't seem very comfortable.”

“Fine.” Ciel didn't even hesitate to Sebastian’s surprise.

“Claude and I are incubi-”

“Ugh figures.”

“If you want me to tell you anything you have to listen.” Sebastian thrust his hips up against Ciel’s butt.

“Ah!” His surprise was adorable, and his glare was even cuter. “Don't do that!”

“As I was saying, Claude and I are both incubi. We can make contracts and eat souls like regular demons but we can also feed off of.. Sexual encounters. When we have sex we are able to slowly eat the bits of soul that are revealed when you’re most vulnerable. It doesn’t fill us up which is why we usually kill anybody we’ve already fed off of.”

“Claude hasn’t killed Alois yet.”

“Well that’s a bit different. You see, Claude and I have been around for several thousand years. We don’t get hungry as much anymore but we do have duties. There’s quite a few politics in hell and both of us are expected to find a mate and have offspring.”

“What the fuck.”

“Yes fucking that’s exactly right. Finding a soul to mate with is rather difficult. They have to have a human soul and they have to know our true nature. They have to have a strong soul and they have to want it. They have to be willing.”

“Willing to what?”

“Willing to be turned into a demon. A demon can’t mate with a human so the mating process involves consuming most of their soul. It’s difficult and painful and in the end the demon gets both a demon and a child.”

“Wait so even guys can get pregnant?”

“No. Not exactly. Demons don’t reproduce like that. Our physical forms are mostly false. When there’s demon offspring usually what will happen is the soul of a newborn will automatically become drained so they can get raised in the human world and when they die they’ll come find their parents.”

“This all seems like some bullshit you made up without even doing any research.”

“Well I’m the demon not you. Who cares if it makes sense or not?’

“Okay whatever but if Claude has Alois and Alois would probably become his mate eventually why does Alois always complain about him wanting me instead.”

“Even if Alois might be a good mate for him, I will admit your soul is much tastier. Luckily for you I’ve already placed a claim on you so no other demons can touch you. I’m fairly certain Claude has placed a claim on Alois as well.”

“Hm. Okay Sebastian I’ll make a deal with you. I want you to do your best to watch over Claude and Alois. Make sure Alois doesn’t get hurt too bad and make sure he doesn’t become a fucking demon slut for that asshole.”

“And what am I getting in return for this?”

“Uhm I won’t kick you out of the house?”  
“I think you know that’s not good enough. How about I get an hour every day where I am in control and I can do whatever I want to you.”

Ciel hesitated. “Fine. But if I say I want to end the deal you have to stop.”

Sebastian grinned. “Of course. “

They shook hands and Ciel screamed in pain, falling to the ground. There was a burning pain in his eye and he knew he would never end the deal. Alois was right about everything, but pushing him away was the only thing he could do to keep the stupid bitch safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alois kicked a stone in frustration as he walked over to where Undertaker (lived? worked?) nobody could be really sure. “Ugh I fucking hate that arrogant brat. How dare he?”

“Hey Alois!”

The blond turned around to see a familiar girl running towards him. He smiled softly. “Hey Lizzie.”

“I heard you moved out of the mansion! What happened? Is everything okay? I worry about you and Ciel. You know that I wish I could stay around you to keep an eye on you but I’m just so busy I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Lizzie. We just got in a little argument.”

“Aw that sucks hey do you wanna talk about it? Finny was making dinner at home I’m sure he wouldn’t mind an extra guest and you can tell us all about it over dinner.”

“Well I suppose that might be alright.”

“Yay! Wonderful. It’s been too long I’m sure it will be lovely” An hour later Alois had finally finished explaining it to the pair of blond ‘roommates’.

“So that’s it. Now you know” Lizzie and Finny shared a look. “What? What are you thinking about?”

“Well..” Lizzie hesitated.

Finny looked at Lizzie before continuing for her. “Well did you ever really love Ciel?”

“Of course I did! I loved him, but I made him miserable. Even if he thought he loved me it wasn’t really worth it I mean if he loved me we’d still be best friends and he wouldn’t have made me leave.”

Lizzie spoke up. “Alois he didn’t make you do anything, and he did love you even if he was scared and pushed you away to protect you or himself.”

“Well either way it doesn’t really matter. I have Claude now and he has Sebastian.”

“But Claude is horrible for you! Abuse is not the same thing as love. Maybe you and Ciel weren’t perfect but nothing is ever going to be perfect. Don’t throw what you had away over some bullshit argument over.”

“You know what? Fuck you.” Alois flipped them off and stomped out.

Lizzie turned to Finnian. “Maybe we could have phrased that a little bit better.”

“Yeah..”


	8. a plan is set in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody dies and a new contract is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually i update more often but i got my wisdom teeth out on Friday and it still hurts so sorry about that.. yeah thanks for reading!

“Alois? Hello? It’s an emergency!” Soma pounded on the door to the blond’s apartment, but what he didn’t know was that Alois was somewhat preoccupied.”

“Ahh. Claude! D-Don’t you think you should let me open the door? It might be important..” Claude merely glanced at him coldly before tying on a ball gag. 

“Ah. Agni I don’t think he’s home.. What should we do? I guess we’ll have to go to Ciel right?” An hour or so later Soma finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor with Soma, barging in only to come face to face with Tanaka who looked rather peeved. “Ah Tanaka! Is the young master around? There’s an emergency!”

“I’m afraid the young master has a guest at the moment, but feel free to stay and have some tea while you wait.”

“Okay. Thanks Tanaka!”

Upstairs, Ciel was busy looking up at the ceiling while a demon removed his clothing much more gently than he would have thought. “Hey can you hurry it up already Sebastian? I didn’t think a demon like you would be so keen on taking your time. You only have 45 minutes left.”  
.  
“Actually I have 46 minutes and 33 seconds left.” He smiled down at Ciel. “You’re quite beautiful young master.”

Ciel blushed. “Ahh. I’m certainly n-not.” He cried out as Sebastian licked the tip of his cock. “S-Stop don’t touch there!”

Sebastian just laughed. “You agreed to this. Don’t act like you’re not enjoying yourself.”

“S-stop teasing me! You’re such an asshole just fuck me already so we can get this over with..”

“Is that what you did with Alois? He fucked you to get it over with? Did he ever pay any attention to what you wanted? I bet he didn’t even know what he was doing at all..” Sebastian took all of Ciel’s now hard dick down his throat humming against it, sucking gently as Ciel grasped his hair, pulling hard as he came. “Delicious.”

“I hate you.”

“Did Alois ever suck you off like that? You might as well forget about him Ciel. He’s with Claude, and as much as I hate my brother once something belongs to him, it’s his forever. He never liked sharing his toys.”

“Alois is NOT a toy.”  
“Now, my little lord there’s no need to get upset but I will warn you that Claude tends to be a bit rough with his toys. I wouldn’t be surprised if the next time you saw Alois.. Well it seems as though you have guests waiting downstairs you must not keep them waiting.”

“But you have 30 minutes left..”

“Like I said, you mustn’t keep your guests waiting. It would be very unprofessional.” Ciel looked at Sebastian warily before standing up. “Let me help you get dressed my lord.”

“O-okay. Thank you Sebastian.” He smiled softly. “Alois could learn from you. He was never this gentlemanly..” Once Ciel was fully dressed he descended down the grand staircase to the sitting room where Soma and Agni were waiting. “I’m sorry for the delay. What brings you here today?”

“Oh Ciel I’m so glad you’re here! It’s horrible, absolutely horrible!” 

“Calm down Soma. What happened?”

“It’s Lizzie! She.. Well.”

“What about Lizzie? What happened Soma?”

“She’s dead!” Soma burst into tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alois! Open this door right now!”

“Ugh what is it?” The blond opened the door looking absolutely disgusting. He was naked and covered in bite marks and bruises and cuts.

“What the fuck did he do to you?”

A dark figure appeared behind Alois. “I didn’t do anything he didn’t want me to.”

“Yeah Claude just likes showing me how much he loves me.”

“Alois how about you go back to the bedroom while us grownups talk?”

“Yes si-”

“Alois don’t you dare listen to him.” Ciel screamed. Alois just looked at Ciel sadly before turning around and walking to the bedroom. “He killed Lizzie. Alois he killed Lizzie.”

“What.” Alois turned to look at Claude. “No. No he wouldn’t do that.”

“He would and he did.” Sebastian spoke up this time from behind Ciel.

Claude laughed. “I did kill her. Sebastian would know, but she was putting such silly ideas into your head. I couldn’t let that keep happening. I will say that her soul wasn’t quite as tasty as yours though my pet.”

“Y-you ate somebody else’s soul? You ate Lizzie’s soul?”

“Yes. He did, which is why I came to tell you that you’re fired and if you stay here in New York I’m afraid I’m going to have to.. Tell Lau and the rest what happened. It’s your fault Lizzie died Alois. It’s because you’re too stupid to see what this monster is doing to you.”

“Oh because you’re so much better Mr Phantomhive? I know the smell of a soul bound by contract. I wonder why you suddenly decided to start wearing that eyepatch hm? I wonder how it feels to know that you let a demon fuck you. At least Alois chose to be with me. He loves me, you’re just letting a demon fuck you to forget about your problems.”

“Sebastian is much better than you or Alois and you know what? I’m pretty sure Alois is only using you to get over me. He was never very good about admitting his feelings to himself.”

“Oh you wish. I never gave a shit about you Ciel. I was just nice enough to fuck you because you were so desperate for somebody.”

“Whatever. I don’t care. The point is, if you aren’t out in the next hour, I’m sending them after you. You’re better off dead than with that monster.”

“Fine!” Alois spat. “Let’s go Claude! Clearly this little bitch is too jealous to be around us. Good luck dealing with your gang without me. You could never handle it without me.”

Claude didn’t move. He was staring at Ciel. “No.”

“What?”

“I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. Since when are you allowed to disobey me? I believe I told you to go to the bedroom, and you know you’re not allowed to walk around like that. Crawl on the ground like the little bitch you are.” Alois didn’t move, staring in disbelief until Claude kicked him harshly sending him flying to the ground. “I’ll be in there for your punishment once I deal with my brother.” The two brothers glared at each other in disgust as Ciel snuck past to the bedroom with Alois. 

“Hey.”

Alois was crying. “What do you want?”

“Did you really just feel sorry for me? Do you really love Claude?”

“...I don’t know. It’s too late now isn’t it?”

“Not exactly. I have a plan.”

“Well be quick. Claude will come back soon and you know he wants you for some bullshit reason.. Just like everybody always does.”

“Yeah that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

“You want to talk about how everybody always loves you? Everybody always wants you but everybody hates me?”

“No. I want to talk about demons. And.. You know I don’t hate you.”

“Yeah sure whatever. You’re such a liar. The only one who never lies to me is Claude. He really loves me.”

“Has he ever said that?”

“Well..”

“Exactly. So here’s the plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian knew full well what Ciel was planning. It was adorable that Ciel thought he could ever hide it from him in the first place, but he would distract Claude so the little lord could talk to Alois. 

Eventually he could sense that Ciel had jumped out the bedroom window so he said goodbye to Claude and ran out to catch Ciel. It wouldn’t do for him to die before he’d finished his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I was thinking and I had a really good idea so I'm editing this chapter a tinnyyy bit don't worry about it too much..


	9. general confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and... Ciel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now that I have a better idea of what I'm doing consider this a bit of an interlude I mostly wrote as a reminder to myself of where this story is actually going.. sorry im such a bad writer still THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL please comment anything even if it's telling me how much you hated it I love any and all feedback..

Sebastian was surprised to discover that Ciel was in fact not the one who had jumped out the window. Instead it was Alois covered in a mix of his own blood and the little lord's. The blond looked very close to dying from blood loss when he opened his eyes looking up at Sebastian. “Ciel said to tell you to think of this as a part of the contract and take me to a goddamn hospital.” Then he passed out.

When Claude returned to his bedroom he was surprised to find the elusive Phantomhive naked on his bed rather than his usual toy. Not only that but the cute little lord smelled delicious covered in blood and Claude could feel his eyes dilating in desire.

The desire only got stronger as Ciel climbed down onto the floor looking up at Claude with the most adorable innocent little stare he had ever seen. Ciel bit his lip and Claude couldn’t take it. Within the next five minutes he was buried in Ciel’s little ass completely unconcerned with the blood from any tearing on account of his unpreparedness.

“B-But Claude! What about Alois?”

Claude laughed. “That little bitch? I don't give a shit about him. If you're willing he can cease to exist for all I care. The only reason I kept him around was as a last resort.” Finally after what seemed like forever Claude came inside of Ciel and fell on top of him. “So does this mean you wanna be mine? I know Sebastian told you about how demons mate.”

Ciel just winked at Claude. “I’ll think about it.” Then, they both fell asleep.

At the hospital Sebastian hovered over Alois, worrying. “Hey, you know you can stop acting like such a mother hen. I know you only kind of give a shit about me cuz of some deal you made with Ciel.”

Sebastian stopped pacing to look at the half dead little boy. “I may have made a deal with Ciel but that was more for his benefit than mine. I don't worry about you because Ciel tells me to, I barely even worry about you at all, but I know about your plan and I want it to succeed, and it can't succeed unless you're alive.”

“Ha. Why would you want our plan to succeed? It's not like you get anything out of it.”

“Ah..” Sebastian smiled. “Where that's where you're wrong young lord. Claude may have forgotten but I haven't.”

“Forgotten what?”

“Just go to sleep young master. Ciel will be here in the morning.”


	10. rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end... kind of? not really just for now I guess

“Hey! Alois wake up I got it!” The blond ignored Ciel, turning over on his side mumbling something that sounded like 'melted pancakes.’ “Alois! Come on..”

A single eye opened to glare at Ciel. “What? I was trying to sleep.”

“I got it! I got the proof.”

Suddenly Alois sat up. “Show me! Were you right? Fuck you were right weren’t you.” Ciel handed Alois a small video camera and watched as Alois came face to face of his entire encounter with Claude caught on camera. Once the tape was over Alois handed it back to Ciel. “I don't suppose there's any way to torture a demon?”

“Wel-”

“Shut up Sebastian.” Ciel kneeled to be eye level with Alois. “This was your idea remember? I mean I'm totally up for killing shitty demons, that was mostly my original plan after all..”

“Yeah yeah.. okay fine whatever you're right.. Hey Ciel?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you really think it's my fault Lizzie died?”

“...I did when I said it.”

“Yeah but do you now?”

“I don't know.”

“Okay.. We should get going huh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ciel and Alois finally got back to the house, Claude was furious. “Where the fuck were you?” He stepped over towards Alois menacingly only to be surprised when Alois just looked back sadly.

“Hey so Claude?”

“What?”

“So Ciel and I were talking and well, we want to become demons.”

Ciel nodded. “Yeah so if you could turn Alois and Sebastian can turn me then you guys can both get your next of kin or whatever and well.. Leave both of us the fuck alone. Right?”

Claude looked to Sebastian hissing in anger. “You planned all of this didn’t you? AND you get the better soul.”

Sebastian just smirked. “Well I could just turn both of them but I figured I’d be nice and let you have the one you’ve been grooming this whole time.”

The last thing the two little lords saw before they blacked out were the eyes of the demons who would consume their souls, ending the rest of their human lives. Their screaming could be heard across New York for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I thought about it a lot and I mean honestly I know this fic has probably been really shitty and I'm probably cutting it WAY too short but considering this is my first real fanfiction and I've never really finished anything before in my life I have to say I'm quite proud of myself. I WILL be writing a prequel about only Alois x Ciel and the very beginning of Claude x Alois with much more gangster shit and everything else I thought was gonna be in here until.. it wasn't exactly. I will also be writing a sequel with more Alois x Ciel, Claude x Alois and maybe Sebastian x Ciel but that one will be a lot less focused on relationship developments and more on their actual character development on their own and as demons etc. Oh they're gonna return to the human world and keep running their gangs it will just be a lot more graphically bloody rather than sexual. Anyways so I guess that's two things to look forward to. I'll probably write the Alois x Ciel based gangster prequel fic FIRST unless anybody has any objections to that? I don't know exactly when I'll start but I mean it is finals week but I wanted to finish this up before I lost my train of thought. I will say though that I want this to be a series that really reflects both the positives and negatives in ALL the characters so i know Claude is totally an asshole but he will be getting some redemption just as I do plan on explaining Sebastians' motives a lot more and making Alois super badass. Well maybe not super badass but definitely a badass bitch. I mean I'd always had reasons as to why he let Claude.. you know but all that history will be in the prequel. Honestly I just hate exposition and I think It'll just be easier to go back in time and explain it instead of having the characters explain it now.. Anyways I'm going to make this a series. PLEASE subscribe I hope you keep reading.. Comment any suggestions or if you really want me to continue tell me cuz more feedback means I'm more likely to actually write it whether it's good or not.. SOoo yeah :)


End file.
